Unknown Feeling
by chibi-chu-chan
Summary: This is a story told mainly from the perspective of Wizard, or Gale, instead of the character(s) you play in the game. I will more or less quote the game on some of the cut scenes, and take liberties with others while adding in scenes not part of the game. Please feel free to leave me comments, critiques, or whatever. Let me know what you think and why if you don't mind.


It was hard to see stars during the day time, even with spells to help the lens. But as the current situation of the land was quite serious, the wizard of Harmonica Town was willing to put forth the extra effort for anything that might direct him in what he needed to do. The wizard, or simply Wizard as everyone called him, was a serious scholar. He studied anything and everything that caught his attention, from astrology- his personal favorite- to zoology, all the way to the Craft and fortune telling. When you lived as long as he had, it was easy to amass a vast collection of knowledge.

He adjusted the focus of his telescope; bring the faint light of a constellation into clearer view. In the back of his mind he heard the front door of his house open and close, as well as a voice. It took almost a full minute for it to register. He needed to get into the habit of locking his door even when he was home it would seem. Otherwise he'd get all kinds of interruptions. Probably more of the hormone driven young adults of the town come to hire his services as a fortune teller again. If it wasn't for that fact that the crystal ball was so important to him he'd have gotten rid of it just to be rid of all the people that wanted him to use it. Still, it helped supplement his income so he couldn't exactly be completely against the intrusions. Even if they were ill timed.

"Who's there?" he asked, not looking away from the lens.

"Oh! So you are here. I was beginning to wonder."

It was a voice he didn't recognize, but since he didn't play that much mind to humans, and wasn't really paying much attention now, he didn't hold much stock in not knowing the voice. Unless they'd talked to him about a hundred times, like Luna had, it was hard to keep track. They came and went so quickly.

"My name's Alice- I just started the ranch outside of town?" the chipper voice, it was female he'd come to realize, informed him.

"I'm busy at the moment." he said. "I…" _want you to leave_ was what he was about to say, but he didn't want to totally drive away business. So he changed his words after a bit of thought. "…don't want to be bothered." He thought some more. Wizard did that quite a bit. Thinking. He rarely spoke without carefully considering his words. He didn't know what this person, he couldn't recall if they'd even told him their name or not, wanted. Perhaps it was something other than having their fortune told. "What do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering if you might know the Witch."

The witch was someone that was a rare existence like himself. Why was this person asking about her? "Near Flute Fields lies the Fugue Forest. Deep inside is her house." he told the stranger, figuring that with the knowledge of where to look, their business with him would be finished, and he could get back to fully concentrating on his studies.

"But she wasn't there!" Came another, much higher, but smaller voice, with a faint echo like bells. He paused, this voice breaking into his focus, stealing more towards the TWO strangers and away from his beloved stars. The harvest sprites also sounded a bit like bells when they spoke… He looked up from his telescope for the first time and moved over towards the railing, looking down at the ones whom where in his home. A young woman, and sure enough, beside her was a harvest sprite. But this one was smaller than the others had been. He wore yellow, as did Colin… but this was not Colin… He moved down the stairs towards them, thinking on the mystery of who these two where, as well as what they'd just said. Neither Witch or Wizard left their homes much, though Wizard had been away most of the day for the past several days trying to find a cure for the Goddess Tree… and Witch had been doing the same. But he hadn't seen her at all. So it stood to reason that she would have been at home looking through her own books to try and find a-

"Was there… a frog?" he asked slowly, hoping his suspicion was incorrect. A futile hope really.

The little harvest sprite seemed slightly startled that he could hear him and see him, based on the way he was looking at him, but after a moment of thought on his part answered in the affirmative.

So she'd ignored his advice as she always did and attempted the spell anyway. Why did she always assume that he didn't know what he was talking about? "That's the Witch… or the Witch Princess as she's sometimes called." he explained, sighing inwardly. So once again it was going to be up to him to save her from her mistake. "She tried using a spell to revive the Goddess Tree. …I told her not to do it…" The last he said more to himself than to this person as he folded his arms, and stared at the floor tiles, thinking. He'd have to make a potion to reverse the spell on her- which would take him away from his own search as the materials would be rather hard to find with the poor condition of everything on this land.

"I want to help her change back! Do you know how I can do that? I can't really talk to her- since she's a frog and all."

He looked up, a bit pensive in appearance as the wheels started to turn. "You want to change her back…?" when she nodded he considered a moment more. "I cannot do it." he told her.

She looked disappointed. "You don't know how?" she asked, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"It would take a special…"he considered the words to use, since this person probably knew little of magic and might also have little faith in its ability to work. But she'd accepted that the frog was the witch easily. And she had a harvest sprite with her. "-potion." He considered the ingredients that he didn't have on hand. "It would take hibiscus, good cornmeal, and perfect butter." he told her. Of course it would take more than that, but that was what he'd have to gather before he could make the potion for the witch. But there was still a problem with that. Even if the ranch and the farm had the cornmeal and butter he needed there was still the issue of the flower.

"However," he continued. "Hibiscus can only be found on Toucan Island. But you can't get there now." He paused, and then decided to explain farther; since he didn't recognize this person at all he could assume they didn't know all the problems the land was facing. "No boats are running at the moment…" he thought a bit longer. They had a harvest sprite he'd never seen before. The Goddess was the only one that would have made a new sprite. And she'd probably have only used what little strength she still had if the person that was to be found was important and could help save her and this land. So this woman was probably the one that would do it. "If you get the three ingredients and bring them to me, I shall make the potion…" he then turned and returned to his telescope. The witch would be fine as a frog for a bit longer. It would serve as a lesson in listening to others.

He was lost in his own thoughts once again, and didn't even notice when the woman and her sprite left.


End file.
